Rickety Stairs
by Liebling
Summary: “I always thought it'd be Godric who kissed me first,” she said and then instantly put her pale hand over her lips. (Salazar/Helga)


Authors Note: Mixin' it up. Heck yeah.  
  
Salazar/Helga (very Draco/Ginny-esque)  
  
~*~  
  
"You need to get along with Godric," she told him sweetly.  
  
"You need to butt out of it," he added, not very helpfully.  
  
"Look, Godric's like an older brother to me-"  
  
"-oh for Merlin's sake, Helga, the kid's a monster."  
  
She looked indignant. "He's noble."  
  
"He's stupid."  
  
"But he's noble."  
  
"-and stupid."  
  
"Why can't you get along with him?" She asked meekly. "For me?"  
  
"You aren't worth it," he said bluntly and then cracked a smile.  
  
"It isn't that hard, he's a nice guy and you know it."  
  
"He's pathetic."  
  
She sighed.  
  
Perhaps this would never work out.  
  
"Remember that time you hit him in the face? And he staggered?"  
  
She looked torn at the prospect of violence and he looked absolutely giddy.  
  
"He called me a prat."  
  
"You are," she reasoned. "And he hit you back," she pointed her eye, "gave you quite a shiner."  
  
"You mended it," he said. "Didn't hurt."  
  
"'Course it did. You took it right in the eye and it swelled up."  
  
"I was fine."  
  
"You were hurt."  
  
"Nah, pretty boy was."  
  
She rolled her rich brown eyes and simply smiled sweetly up at him. "What are we doing here?"  
  
"Making a school, what does it look like we're doing? Eating lemon cookies and humming 'God save the Queen'?"  
  
Just then Godric was seen eating lemon cookies and humming 'God Save The Queen.'  
  
"What's the point of it?"  
  
"To educate wizards and witches, of course."  
  
"No, but really?"  
  
"That is 'really.'"  
  
"No, that's the technical answer."  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"To say something about 'happiness' or 'joy' or 'fun' or 'friendship' or something totally uncharacteristic."  
  
It was his turn to roll his eyes and smirk.   
  
"But that isn't the point. The point is to educate our pupils."  
  
"You've got a lot to learn."  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"Yeah," she said. "And it starts with how to live a little."  
  
Being oddly shy Helga never really did anything unexpected. She was young and meek and docile and she wasn't wild.  
  
But today...  
  
let's just say she was feeling lucky.  
  
"Catch me."  
  
She began running down the empty corridor and would duck in and out empty classrooms.   
  
"Didn't you hear me?" She hollered. "Catch me. Are you going to let a little girl get away?"  
  
His eyes turned fierce and his black boots were ready to go.  
  
He chased her. Down flights of moving stairs, into classrooms, into the girls' lavatory. Everywhere. The kitchens, the broom closets, even outside the terrace.  
  
He was out of breath.  
  
She peaked her head out of classroom 2B and smiled at him.  
  
She waved.  
  
Running over to her he said, "how'd you do that?"  
  
"Oh I don't know," she said, obviously amused.  
  
"I deserve-"  
  
"-a pat on the head?"  
  
"A kiss?"  
  
"You didn't find me," she reasoned.  
  
"No, I didn't, but I did look awful hard."  
  
His cheeks were flushed and his tie was undone, he looked utterly exhausted. She giggled and tugged on one of her blond braids.   
  
"Well, okay, if you say so," she said as he bowed his head slightly.   
  
He kissed her by the rickety stairs that day. His tie fell to the floor and she took in his scent, Quidditch grass and oatmeal cookies. When they broke apart she giggled.  
  
"Thanks," she said nervously.  
  
"That wasn't-"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Your first kiss?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He chuckled in a very 'oh really?' sort of way and she looked down at her pink-bow shoes. "We mustn't make a habit of it, then."  
  
"Why on earth not?" She smiled.  
  
"Because then it won't be so special," he said.  
  
"You wanted it to be special for me?"  
  
"Of course I wanted it to be special for you."  
  
"I always thought it'd be Godric who kissed me first," she said and then instantly put her pale hand over her lips.  
  
"You're awful," he said as he eyed her, obviously annoyed.  
  
"No, I'm Helga."  
  
They walked arm-in-arm to the Great Hall. Helga was craving garlic bread and Salazar... Salazar just wanted to boast to Godric.  
  
~*~  
  
La Fin 


End file.
